Yamato in love !
by acidicwolf
Summary: Kakashi moved in with Yamato . Kakashi is Yamato's crush and Yamato is also Kakashi's crush. But neither of them knew they had feelings for each other! Eventually lots of romantic action had been going on between them two! Whoa! Want to know more? Come and read ! Tags : Kakashi x Yamato , Lemon, Fanfiction, KakaYama , TenKaka
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and a Yamato x Kakashi / Kakashi x Yamato fanfiction, please do bare with my flaws. HahahaThis chapter is a bit short ! But I'll try to publish more chapters as much as I can! Please do give me a review , as this is my first time . And needing to know if you want me to keep up with this romance! Thanks! _

Chapter One : The Beginning .

**The Beginning**

"WHAT?!" "Come on, you heard me" Kakashi replied to Yamato with a slight begging tone. "Okay..." , though Yamato couldn't throw the chance away to let Kakashi-Senpai to be his housemate ! He had a crush with this _silver gray-haired guy_ that always hid lower half of his face under a clothed masked . To be frank, Yamato haven't seen Kakashi's full face himself which sometimes left Yamato to wonder what is underneath that mask. He had heard rumours that Kakashi is a really handsome person.

"Good then! I'll be moving my stuff tomorrow" , with a happy face and Yamato can tell that he's smiling underneath that mask. "I understand" Yamato replied with a faint smile. As Kakashi was about to step out of Yamato's apartment, he tilted his head back and said "Thank you" again with the smile before closing the door.

"Geez that guy" Yamato talked to himself while smiling. Moving away from the door and having to urge to pee afterwards

* * *

><p>Yamato helped Kakashi bringing his stuff up to his apartment which is located at the 11th floor . Thanks to the elevator , which made things easier .<p>

The day was darkening . Going up and down is tiring work, after both of them finished bringing up the last box up, they knew they could enjoy a bit of rest. Both of them sat on a comfortable sofa, which made it extremely comfortable after all the work they had done. Yamato turned on the air conditioner to cool the room and their body . Body drenched in sweats made the atmosphere felt like _heaven on earth . _

"I should shower and you should too. There's some juice and canned beverages in the fridge if you want to help your self" Yamato said while getting up and readily walking to his room. "Thanks" Kakashi said and continued on reading his book. After a few minutes of reading, Kakashi decided to shower while Yamato is still in his bathroom. Slowly he got up and went to his room and showered.

Yamato got out from his bathroom to find Kakashi no where in sight in the living room, assumed that he's showering judging from the noise of water coming from Kakashi's room. Yamato closed his room door, opened his closet and put on his favourite plain black shirt and white yoga pants . Went to the kitchen to prepare dinner .

"Yo!" Kakashi patted Yamato's left shoulder from the back. Yamato is a bit jumped by the sudden pat .

"Jumpy eh?"

"Well you suddenly patted me, why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry sorry! Didn't mean it. Hehehe"

Yamato sighed.

"Well don't do it again , I could've stabbed you if I was not careful"

"I already apologised..." Kakashi purposely made his tone sad

Yamato ignored while letting out a small chuckle . Yamato examined Kakashi's body then his face.

"Yo- You!"

"What?" Kakashi said a bit puzzled .

"Why are you still wearing _that?!_"

"Oh this?" he pointed to his shirt

"No! That mask of yours! Is it even necessary?" Yamato pointed to Kakashi's mask.

"Well Im used to it. Sorry sorry"

"Geez. Even inside the house. Ah, nevermind! I am preparing some _Omurice _for the both of us"

"Thank you!" Kakashi walked away and grabbed his novel and continued reading it.

And the day went like so...


	2. Chapter 2

_So I asked myself & my friends "Should I post a new chapter or not?" . So then I told myself, "why not?" . So enjoy this new chapter ! Im sorry if the content is not good. Im writing this at 8:38 PM, the time where my eyes are starting to tire Enjoy! (Plus I dont know what to name this chapter ! HAHAHA .)  
><em>_You guys want to know something? I wrote a good and masterpiece of this chapter. And guess what? I accidentally closed this! But that's okay. I saved half of my work. So enjoy! Look forward for a new chapter! Sometimes I'll be late, since I have school and stuff._

Chapter two : Happiness?

**Happiness?**

Scooted to left. To the right. To the left again. And then right. It never ends ! Yamato felt stressed out. The main reason he can't bring himself to sleep is because, he knows that Kakashi is in the same apartment as he is. Or perhaps he drank 4 cups of coffee before bed just to finish a drama novel that he recently was hooked up to . Either way, he just couldn't sleep.

The clock was still ticking and he could hear it ticking. He picked up the small analog clock on his night stand and raised it up high above his face . 3:59AM , one more minute till 4AM . It would be a big trouble for Yamato for sleeping up late, as he has a lot of paper work that needs to be done and sent to his boss through email before 5:00PM. He sighed...

"Tsunade is going to kill me if I don't send it by tomorrow. Damn that old geezer... Bossing people around and things." Yamato monologued .

"Well since I am wide awake, I think I'll finish up my work" Yamato got out of his bed, turned his laptop on , and let his fingers fly away.

* * *

><p>Yamato opened his eyes and found his head lying on his laptop, with a blanket over his body<p>

He flinched! Quickly grabbed his small clock on his bed where he had left it last night. "Sharp 11:00AM. Still early. I can make it!" . But all thoughts about work suddenly disappeared when Kakashi showed up in front of his room door holding a cup of coffee . "Cup of coffee... Still wearing the mask... I wonder how he drinks the coffee" he said internally with twitching eyes to express it.

Again, his thought was interrupted by Kakashi. "You're finally awake sleepy head !" said Kakashi to Yamato giving a smile underneath that mask of his while handing the slightly steaming coffee to Yamato.

"No, thank you. I think I had enough coffee for today" with a bitter expression.

"So. No wonder I've caught you sleeping on your laptop last night."

"You didn't _catch_ anything last night. It's normal for someone like me to sleep on their laptop" puffing his cheeks

"Okay okay." Kakashi let off a nervous chuckle . "Anyway, I've prepared you some breakfast. The classic Japanese breakfast"

"Thank you , Senpai!" And walked off to the kitchen.

"Wow these do look good! Let's just hope they taste good as they look" Yamato stick out his tongue . teasing . Kakashi made a sad expression. "I was just kidding!" taking his first bite to avoid hurting his Senpai's feelings. They do taste good! The combination of miso soup, steamed rice, pork cutlets and mixture of vegetables was a good choice.

"These tastes really good, Senpai!"

Kakashi's still looking down, asking for sympathy .

"Don't be like that! Come take a bite!" Yamato took another mouthful of Kakashi's cookings.

"No thank you. I've had mines already." Walking away slowly head still tilting down

Yamato puffed his cheeks "Trying to act all sad. I'll come up with something to make it up" he said to himself while thinking of a plan on how to get Kakashi back on his side. He grinned . But first ! He needs to finish up the work that _old geezer_ asked him to do.

* * *

><p>"Annnnnnnnnd finished!" Yamato moved the cursor over the send button and clicked ! He leaned back on his desk chair. Stretching his arms and limbs as a sign his job is finished . Plus, he sent it exactly at 5:00PM which is a new achievement unlocked for him! He got up from his chair and walk straight for his bathroom to bathe as he didn't clean himself since morning. Plus he needs to get ready for his diabolical plan (not literally) . "An A-rank mission!" he monologued .<p>

10:11PM. He dressed himself as usual, black shirt and yoga pants. He went out of his room slowly and observed Kakashi sitting on the couch while his eyes are stuck on the television . The plan starts now!

Yamato turned off the lights , Kakashi noticed the sudden change of lighting and saw Yamato standing near the lights switch and walking close to him. Kakashi looked away, still upset with Yamato. Yamato sat down next to Kakashi. Kakashi who was still upset, scoot away from Yamato . Yamato noticed Kakashi's actions and he won't let Kakashi get away with it ! Yamato scoot closer to Kakashi . Kakashi scoot away again, and Yamato scoot closer to him. Again and again till Kakashi reached the end of the couch.

"Senpai" Yamato said softly

No reply.

"Senpaiii~" Yamato said softly with a comforting tone.

Still no reply from Kakashi.

Yamato leaned his head against Kakashi's shoulder . With Kakashi not taking action, Yamato placed his right hand on Kakashi's knee, then moving up slowly to his thighs . "Senpai~" Yamato said softly almost whisper like with a rather sexy voice , that will sure seduce anyone. "Forgive me would ya?" slight childish tone .

Kakashi gave up. He let out a sigh and finally spoke up. "Okay, okay... Just don't do it again And you could've at least said Thank you or something..." Frowning underneath that mask of his and leaning his head to Yamato's while placing his left hand on top of Yamato's right hand, squeezing it firmly .

"That is my Senpai!" Yamato kissed Kakashi's cheeks .

Yamato lips were soft and Kakashi's face is burning up.. This intense feeling... This warm feeling he got... From the kiss... Is this **_happiness?_**

Kakashi's face is like a ripe tomato ! Red ! Same goes to Yamato! Yamato the tomato! Without both of them noticing, they both fell asleep soundly on the couch, head leaned to each other and hands held together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I am back from school. And I've been dying to continue on this romance! I know my grammar is horrible! Please do forgive me as I am an asian and English isn't my first language . Hehehe . A quick note ! New chapters will be added **slowly** as I am facing the end-year examination on 29th September . Your prayers and wishes are much appreciated ! And I am sorry for the short chapter ! I'll try to make it longer in the future. But I can't wack my head much to squeeze out the ideas. Hehehe . Thanks! Enjoy :)_

Chapter three : Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Yamato woke up early to do his weekly routine workout at the gym. He exercises 3 times per week. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a grey tank top. The low morning temperature gave Yamato a morning erection which made it extremely difficult to put on his sweatpants as _his _is around 8 inch and a half . He had to do the waiting so _this excited snake_ calm down. Not even his boxers and undies could tame _the beast _of his. He sighed , as he had planned on leaving early . But eventually, the _snake _calmed down and he can finally proceed on putting his sweatpants.

Kakashi planned on going with him, too bad he's sick as he ate two tubs of ice cream late at night and resulting a cold fever. Yamato went into Kakashi's room, seeing him still on bed half awake .

"I'll be going now, Senpai. Take care of yourself, and don't forget to get plenty of rest" Yamato said while _re-wetting _the small towel on Kakashi's forehead and placing it back to its original position. Kakashi turned his face to Yamato and seeing Yamato's uncovered muscular arms for the first time. The fever did a good job of hiding his slightly reddish face from observing it.

"Thank... you..." Kakashi smiled

"Geez. Do you really have to wear that mask of yours when you're sick? The area where you coughed might be full of germs you know?" Yamato showed his concern towards Kakashi .

"Don't worry. My body is strong enough to fight the infections."

"Said the man who got sick from eating two tubs of ice cream last night." Yamato said sarcastically .

Kakashi gave an innocent face and chuckle .

Yamato sighed. "Well , I am going now. See you in a few hours" Being back on his feet and walking out of Kakashi's room then towards the entrance door. Yamato opened it, walked out and shut it . Kakashi could hear Yamato's footsteps sound fading away slowly. Kakashi relaxed his body and closed his eyes to continue his rest.

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up in a strange and dark land. He was alone... All alone. Then he saw someone at the end of the land! He ran towards that person. "Yamato?" noticing the brownish hair , and giving him a pat on his shoulders. Slowly... Yamato figure was vanishing . Until Yamato was completely vanished . And ended up being alone again.<p>

Kakashi took a few steps back, shaking and frightened . He was alone... Alone... Again . In the middle of nowhere. He felt like he's going insane. He screamed

* * *

><p>He woke up back in his room with Yamato next to him with a relieved expression.<p>

"Wh- What happened?..." Kakashi asked Yamato

"I heard you screaming when I was returning back from the gym, and quickly rushed to your room. It looked like you had a bad dream judging by what happened just now" Yamato still concerned for Kakashi.

Kakashi's face was pale from the fever and now paler from the nightmare he had just now. Kakashi hugged Yamato and begged

"Don't leave me... Promise me you won't ... Just don't leave me... Alone"

"What's all this all of the sudden?" Yamato puzzled, smiled and hugged Kakashi back. "Okay. I won't"

Kakashi a bit relieved from hearing Yamato's reply.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am planning on writing more than 15 chapters. But I don't know if I can keep up, as I am left brained. Where I am not imaginative :P Though I sometimes imagine lots of crazy stuff that I don't know how crazy it is going on inside my head. Blergh. Hahaha. Let's just hope this chapter and future ones are better than before ! If you want to keep track on when I usually post new chapters, it is usually at 10PM (GMT+8 , Singapore/Malaysia time zone) . As I started writing at 8PM . Hehe. Hoping you guys enjoy!  
>WARNING : I may or may not know the true definition of pranking . im sorry. HAHAHA<em>

Chapter 4 : Spices_  
><em>

**Spices**

Kakashi had this crazy idea of pranking Yamato. He thought it would be a bad idea, as Yamato is always kind to him . But...

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm off now" Yamato said before leaving as he is about to do his usual Sunday morning jog . "Yosh~!" Kakashi grinned.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Yamato jogged back to his apartment. He smelled something cooking from the inside as he approached the door . "Walnut !" he shouted inside his head and rushed to the kitchen. As he got into the kitchen, he sees Kakashi... Wearing an apron... lightly covered in cookie batter. "Yo!" Kakashi raised his hand with a happy face. "What are you baking?! Smells good!" Yamato said with full compliment and reaching for a baked cookie . But his action was stopped by Kakashi as he hit Yamato's hand with a wooden spoon. "Uh uh!" he said raising his right forefinger and swinging it left and right repeatedly .Yamato frowned

"Please Senpai! Just one cookie! You know walnut is my favourite" pleading

"No means no. You have to wait till night. Plus you need a shower from all those sweats you collected" Kakashi said being motherly-like .

"But-"

"No buts !" trying to be strict but didn't sound like it

Yamato tilt his head down and grumpily said "Okay" walking away from the kitchen to his room and closing the door. Shortly after, Kakashi could hear the shower running. Kakashi crossed his arms, shook his head and smiling at the same time.

* * *

><p>Yamato finished doing his work and moved his eyes to see the time on his desktop. 9:33PM . He went out to the living room.<p>

"Senpaiiiiii is it time yet?" sitting on the sofa grumpily and crossing his arms .

"Not yet~" Kakashi teasing.

"How much longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Yamato said like an impatient child yet at the same time sounded like he was going to cry.

"After I shower okay? I promise" Kakashi made a _peace _gesture and walking towards his room.

"Okay okay! Hurry" Yamato said getting grumpier and puffing his cheeks at the same time.

Yamato impatiently waited for Kakashi to finish his shower. Counted every second, every minute of the time taken for him to finish showering. A few minutes later, Kakashi walked out of the room seeing Yamato already holding the jar he recently put all the cookies inside it. "Can I now?" his eyes filled with hopes .

"You're really are a sucker for walnuts. As I promised , go on ahead" Kakashi grinned underneath the mask. Yamato instantly opened the jar and took 2-3 cookies and inserted inside his mouth , and putting more before he could even swallow the ones inside his mouth. Kakashi observed Yamato and waited for the moment . As Yamato was chewing, his tongue felt hot and... IT BURNS . Yamato felt like he could become a dragon with fire spewing out of his mouth!

"Wa-wa-water!" he shouted and rushed to the sink in the kitchen to balance the temperature inside his mouth. Kakashi was already laughing seeing Yamato like that. Kakashi had never laughed this hard and quickly followed Yamato to the kitchen.

He leaned against the doorway chuckling seeing Yamato's head inside the sink bowl with the water running to his mouth. "You know water doesn't do anything, right? You can relieve it by drinking milk , eating ice cream or anything though"

Yamato quickly turned off the tap and run towards the refrigerator and quickly searched for milk, yogurt , ice cream or anything that helps to cool down the burning sensation . But then he completely forgot that he doesn't like yogurt, so he didn't buy any, the milk had already expired which he threw last week and Kakashi ate all the ice cream the other day . "Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiii... Help... me" inhaling and exhaling repeatedly and fanning his mouth with both of his hands while lying against the fridge .

"Come here you grumpy, open up your mouth" Kakashi crouch and spoon fed Yamato Maple Walnut flavoured ice cream, and he delivering another scoop to Yamato's mouth again. "All better?" Kakashi gave an innocent smile.

Yamato shed a tear , as he cant handle the heat. "Yeah..." wiping the tear off his face . "You'd think I'd do this without preparing didn't you?". "Senpai you're mean!" putting his chin on top of Kakashi's left shoulder . "I hate youuu" puffing his cheeks with eyes closed. Kakashi chuckled .

"Sorry sorry. I just had the idea to do it. So I did!" Kakashi gave off his reason.

"Don't do it again... Or I won't forgive you" Yamato said childish like.

"Okay okay. I won't" patting Yamato's head and playing with his hair afterwards

"What... did you put inside those cookies?" Yamato asked curiously .

"Well 3 big spoons of wasabi and some chilli seeds aren't much"

"All that just to prank me..." he said with a sad tone he made on purpose

"Come on. Don't get all sobby ! Here" Kakashi offering another spoonful of Maple Walnut ice cream

Yamato took the bite smiling but trying hard to look grumpy back again.

"Now look at you!" Kakashi wiped his fore finger across the corner of Yamato's mouth to remove the ice cream smear. Yamato blushed from Kakashi's action.

"I guess... I'll be forgiving you short after , after all!"

"What do you mean short after? You're saying you haven't forgive me?" Kakashi with a worrying expression. Yamato nodded with a proud-like smile and crossing his arms "Why you!" Kakashi cuddled Yamato's nose with his vigorously but not too hard. Yamato chuckled as he had forgotten what Kakashi had done just now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Today I have decided to post a new chapter earlier so, here comes a really exciting scene ! Because you guys deserve one! Hehe, and a big shoutout to **rosebunse** for the reviews on each chapter and compliments (s)he gave me ! And thank you guys for still reading my fanfiction. Hehehe. Quick question! Have you guys listened to the anaconda song by Nicki Minaj? I've been addicted to the song. Though I dont like the lyrics. Too sexual. Sorry if you are a Nicki Minaj fan. (expect more chapters as this one is extremely short!)_

Chapter 5 : Calming waves

**Calming waves**

Yamato couldn't wait to go home. He had been facing the computer screen in his office for 7 hours straight finishing his paper work Tsunade forced him to do. "At least the payment she gave me is good" Yamato trying to not complain too much. He then thought what is Kakashi doing back at his apartment. He shrugged and continued on doing his work .

* * *

><p>Yamato finally returned late at night . He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. His adam's apples moved down and up and again as he gulps the water, let out a relieved "ahhh" when he finished. He went to Kakashi's room just to check him. His whole body is covered in blanket, assumed he's asleep , Yamato closed the door quietly .<p>

Tired from work, he promised himself a hot shower to release all of the tension building up in his mind and body. He unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped and took off his pants and everything and went straight to bathroom . He turned on the shower and let the water flow down his body ; torso, abs, buns, _snake_ and all over (:P) .

After showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he's standing in front of the closet while holding the towel with his thumb and forefinger on one hand, the other hand took out his favourite shirt from the closet and threw it on his bed . Reaching for his neatly folded yoga pants , and suddenly someone was hugging him from behind.

The action made Yamato dropped his towel as he was shocked by the sudden hug. "I miss you... Yamato" Kakashi said whisper like.

"urm... Kakashi.. Sen-" Yamato said, face reddish embarrassed as he is naked .

"Shhh.. shush... My cutie..." Kakashi said with a sexy voice but somehow like a whisper and placed his hand on Yamato's muscular chest, moved lower to his abs and lower slowly

"Senp- where. what . how. why are you-" Yamato looked at the door. He had left it open accidentally

"Shhh" he moved his hands lower to reach for the _long_ and _excited snake_ of Yamato's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamato flinched when he heard his alarm clock that went off. He quickly stop the alarm. Realising he is currently _hard _now by touching _it_ . "What a waste of a good dream" Yamato sighed and wiped the pre-cum off his yoga pants.


	6. Chapter 6

_Do you guys ever had that moment where you have so many ideas, but you didn't know how to put it all in words? Yeah. I'm facing it right now. Im sorry if any of this, aren't making sense ! HAHAHA_

Chapter six : Oranges

**Oranges**

Kakashi had collected the dirty clothes Yamato threw in his room, pitying Yamato who's head is on the laptop again, sleeping . Kakashi spread out a blanket on Yamato to avoid him from losing too much of body heat. "Till he's like that. What a diligent person." Kakashi went out of the room quietly .

Kakashi went to the washing machine , holding the basket filled with clothes. He dumped all of the clothes inside the machine and turned it on. He leaned his back against the washing machine. Thinking about his feelings for Yamato. Does Yamato knows he _loves _him so much... Kakashi had been giving hints to Yamato in the past. It seemed like Yamato didn't notice. Or perhaps Kakashi is the one who's blinded from all of it.

"Yamato... I love you" Kakashi saying as if Yamato is in front of him. He sighed. And continued on with the housework .

* * *

><p>Yamato opened his eyes. Yet again, he had slept on the desk again. He stretched his arms yawning, saved his documents before shutting his laptop down. He took a quick shower as office hour is almost starting and he has to leave as soon as possible.<p>

As he got dressed, Kakashi was no where to be found. Yet, his apartment seemed seemingly clean. He found a note on the dining table.

"I'll be back at 1 , buying some groceries and perhaps some snacks. Expect lots of food. By Kakashi" Yamato read out the note in his mind. He noticed a small doodle of Kakashi's face and showing a _peace _gesture. "Now, how adorable is that?" , he put the note in his suitcase and drove to his office.

* * *

><p>"Peeling off the oranges~ Peeling off the oranges" Kakashi sang like a child while peeling the oranges and cutting them into slices. He brought the full plate of oranges to the living room and put it on the coffee table . "Yamato~ Come out" Kakashi called out.<p>

"What?" Yamato walked out of the room holding his laptop with both of his hands , eyes locked on the screen and placing it on his lap when his butt touched the sofa

"Could you at least get your eyes off and do anything productive once in a while" Kakashi complained

"I do ! I exercise regularly and..." Yamato paused "I work" the only two reason he could come out with .

"Yeah yeah. Here, I pealed some oranges for you"

"But.." Yamato typing "Im working..." Yamato continued .

"You're making up reasons just for me to feed you, aren't you?"

Yamato didn't hear Kakashi's comment as he is too concentrated on his work. Kakashi fed up with Yamato's attitude and quickly grabbed his laptop and put it on the sofa behind him.

"Senpai! I was doing my wor-" Kakashi stuffed a sliced orange in Yamato's mouth before he could even finish his sentence. Yamato chewed unwillingly .

"Come on you should eat once in a while"

"I eat once in a while!" Yamato inflating his cheeks

"Don't be like that" Kakashi trying to comfort Yamato

Yamato looked away. And quietly said "one more"

"What did you say?" Kakashi pretending he didn't hear what Yamato said

"One.. more" Yamato said higher but not too high.

"You do love these oranges don't you?!" Kakashi offering another slice. Yamato ate the sliced orange and bit Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi hurriedly took his finger out from Yamato's mouth . "Why did you have to do that..." Kakashi said in pain, but couldn't see his expression as half of his face is covered with his mask. Yamato chewed the sliced orange proudly and said "Because I can!"

Kakashi pinched Yamato's nose with the betweens of his middle finger and forefinger.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Yamato cried . Kakashi giggled and applying a bit more force so it would hurt more.

"Senpaii it hurts!" Yamato said pleading.

Finally Kakashi released Yamato's nose. Now Yamato looked like a clown, because of his reddish nose. Yamato massaged his nose. "Im sorry..." looking up to Kakashi with those innocent eyes of bis.

Kakashi moved his face to Yamato's cheeks, and quickly smooch it with his bare lips when he pulled out the mask so Yamato wouldn't see him revealing his face. Kakashi hurriedly cover his face back.

"That's my Tenzou!" giving off an innocent smile behind that mask of his.

Yamato placed his palm where Kakashi placed his lips to. Still blushing and reddish from the action. Yamato quickly pulled down Kakashi's mask and kiss him on the lips ... It was Yamato's first, and it was also Kakashi's .

Both of them were lying on the couch, lips against each other's and cuddling.

"Orange is the colour of optimist, warmth and strength. You gave me all three of it, you are my Orange, Yamato." Kakashi read out in his mind, kissing Yamato with full love who's on top of him.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't know what to write for this chapter. Lawd help me please. _

Chapter 7 : Snow

**Snow**

"Are you sure..." Yamato all embarrassed, scratching the side of his face with his forefinger. "Yes I am very sure! Come" Kakashi lent his hand to Yamato. Yamato took his hand and followed Kakashi . This is the first time both of them went out on a date. Well it is December. Snow, date, holding hands? What could go wrong?

"Senpai where are we going?" Yamato walking at the back of Kakashi while holding his hand.

"Come , just follow me" Kakashi said looking back with a smile underneath the mask.

They were still walking together in the snow, holding each other's hand with their mittens . Yamato noticed that they had passed the same rock twice .

"Senpai~ Where are we going?"

"We're talking a walk!" Kakashi held Yamato's hand firmly .

"Senpai. You tricked me" puffing his cheeks like always

"Well... I didn't trick you. You didn't ask" Kakashi said with a relaxing tone

"You're mean!" Catching up with Kakashi.

"Sorry sorry!" kakashi looked into Yamato's eyes hoping he'd forgive him . But all those are pointless, as Yamato turned his face away with puffed cheeks. "Don't give me that look!" Kakashi said softly pinching Yamato's cheeks. Yamato endured the pinching. "Come let's eat Fugu!" Kakashi said suddenly .

Yamato a bit surprised . "But- but why Fugu? Aren't those poisonous ?" Yamato filled with thoughts about eating one. "Because fugu reminds me of your cheeks!" Kakashi said , teasing. Pinching Yamato's cheek harder and letting it go. "Meanie!" Yamato switching turn on pinching cheeks, but harder . Kakashi laughing in pain and finally, Yamato released Kakashi's cheeks.

Leaning to Kakashi's shoulder with hands clenching together. Yamato closed his eyes, like he was going to sleep on Kakashi's shoulder, but walking. Sleep walking?

"You know..." Yamato said softly . Kakashi looked at the leaning Yamato next to him , waiting for an answer.

"I am happy that you're with me right now. Next to me. To be able to care for me." again with the soft voice. Kakashi stayed quiet. Appreciating the words Yamato gave off .

"I love you too." Kakashi said and kissing Yamato's cheek with his lips underneath the mask. Thankfully the place was all for themselves.

It felt warm. Both of them together. Walking in the snow. Hands held together . What could possibly go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Warm

**Warm**

Yamato looked out the window. "This storm is not going to settle down any longer" he sighed. Walking towards the sofa with a cup of hot coffee in his hands. He put the cup of hot coffee on the coffee table and throw himself up on the sofa. He sighed again. "What a trouble. The electric had been cut out due to the storm, it's getting late. Plus the heaters won't work if there's no electricity" he let out his troubles . "What I read on the internet the other day was correct. We can't live easily without electricity" he sighed again .

"Though I am all alone currently. What should I do?..." remembering that Kakashi went out to buy some candles, considering the situation without any electricity . Yamato knew this kind of situation would happen one day . He regretted on not buying candles . "How stupid can I be?" he rest his head lazily on the back cushion . The day is getting late, plus no electricity. Hence, dark room. With the current room lighting, Yamato's eyes are getting heavier and heavier by the second and finally shutting.

* * *

><p>"Woi. Yamato. Get up" Kakashi shook Yamato's body gently . And slowly Yamato's eyes opened. "When did you return?" Yamato said with a dry voice and rubbing his right eye .<p>

"Just now. Plus! Look at all of the darkness we're surrounded with"

"Yeah... It is" Yamato said observing the dark living room

"I got some scented candles from the gift shop. Since the regular ones are sold out considering our situation now" Kakashi said lifting the paper bag on his right hand

"Yeah that's good. It's nice to have some scent in the room" Yamato getting up from the couch slowly . "Let's light them"

"Yeah we should. Where do you put the matches?" Kakashi said searching in the dark room.

"I.."

"What?"

"I don't have any matches!" Yamato sat back down on the couch placing his palms on both of his eyes, head leaning back.

"What?! You don't have any? Then how am I suppose to light up these candles?!" Kakashi said with shock from hearing Yamato's respond.

"I thought you'd buy some! Since I don't- Wait! You know what? I'll go buy the matches, since you've already bought the candles." Yamato getting up from the couch and moving towards the entrance to wear his winter boots .

"It's useless . The shops are closed"

"What?! But- but why?"

"The snow were getting thicker . Shops were closing to avoid the snows from entering their place. Luckily the old lady was nice enough to let me buy the candles." Kakashi explained and sighed.

"What- what are we going to do now?" Yamato sat down on the ground , seemingly to have no hope anymore.

"The best thing we can do now is to wait for the electricity to be back"

So they did. Both of them sitting on the couch together waiting for the electricity to come back. "I'm getting cold. I'm taking my blanket here. Do you want me to take yours?" Kakashi said before getting up. Yamato shook his head "No. Thank you, Senpai" Yamato gave off a smile. Kakashi went to his room , grabbed his blankets and returned to the sofa. He sat down and wrapped himself with his blanket.

Both of them still waited. Sometimes Yamato pushed Kakashi's legs with his , and so did Kakashi.

"Ahhh. It's really warm to be in this blanket." Kakashi said trying to tease Yamato . He could clearly see condensed breath of Yamato's . Yamato looked at Kakashi annoyed. "Give me!" Yamato said pulling Kakashi's blanket to his side. "What's this all of the sudden? I asked you if you want me to bring your blanket. But look now" Kakashi said teasing again. Yamato stick out his tongue . "Oi no fair. You took most of the blankets to your side." Kakashi scoot closer to Yamato .

Yamato's body is indeed cold when both of their body collided with each other. "You know we could share our body heat if you want" Kakashi said offering . "Come!" Kakashi pulled Yamato to his chest. Yamato still remained silent . Face reddish . Its Yamato's first time being close to Kakashi's muscular chest. Yamato could hear Kakashi's heart racing when his ear touched Kakashi's chest. Same goes to Yamato's heart.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, revealing his face. Yamato looked up to Kakashi's face . This is the first time he'd seen Kakashi's face fully. Unlike the other day, he'd only seen Kakashi's lips. The rumours are true, Kakashi is a really good-looking person. "The top of my face is not getting it's fair share warmth with the lower part. So I wanted to balance it" Kakashi said looking down at Yamato .

Yamato didn't say a word. Observing Kakashi's face fully. Yamato gulped. "So... Handsome" Yamato said in his mind . "Speaking of faces ! How do I look? This is perhaps the second time you've seen my face fully am I right?" Kakashi said. Yamato nodded slowly to the statement of Kakashi's . "Come lift your head !" Yamato did what Kakashi asked him to do. "Closer." Kakashi said softly, ordering Yamato to be come closer to his face. Yamato was blushing and reddish all over his face.

"You sure is cute when you're blushing" Kakashi said playing with Yamato's hair . Kakashi could feel the cold breath of Yamato's . "Your lips must be cold, here let me _warm _it up for you" Kakashi touched Yamato's lips with his. Yamato didn't hesitate from the offer. "All better?" Kakashi said after pulling out his lips. Yamato looked down. And shook slowly. "Oh my Tenzou! Come" closing his lips with Yamato's and come in contact eventually.

"It feels really warm, Senpai..." Yamato said in his mind . Holding firmly to Kakashi's cheeks with his hands to express he enjoys the kiss and warmness from Kakashi's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know this is late to say this, but let us all pray the victims that lost their lives on the 11th of September 2001 . May God have mercy on their soul and blessing by granting them heaven. . . (Btw , sorry for the late chapter! I was studying yesterday. Hoping you guys would understand me :))_

Chapter 9 : Chaos

**Chaos**

"Woii Yamato!" Kakashi called out Yamato .

"What is it, Senpai?" Yamato walked to Kakashi who's in the living room

"Look" Kakashi pointed his finger to the laptop's desktop. "Let's watch it!"

* * *

><p>"But why meeeeeeeeeee?~" Yamato moaned<p>

"Because I'll be watching it all alone. It's not fun" Kakashi said at the moaning Yamato

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy? Yamato losing grip of Kakashi's hand , un-willing to walk anymore.

"Come on! It'll be fun" Kakashi held Yamato's hand who's walking behind him

"Out of all times. Why night-time...?"

"You won't get that feeling when we're watching it"

"But the cinema will be dark anyway. Can't we go the next morning?" Yamato giving excuses

"No! I already paid for this. Come you baby!" Kakashi picked up the pace when he saw the cinema a few meters away from him . Yamato forced himself to walk faster, though unwillingly . Kakashi bought a big bucket of buttered popcorn and two cups of fruit juice . He walked to the showroom 5 entrance's .

"Here hold this for me would you?" Kakashi lend the big bucket of buttered popcorn to Yamato. Yamato took it weakly. Kakashi pushed the door, stopping it from closing with his feet and pulling Yamato's arm with his free hand . Both of them walked towards their seats . Which is located at the back of the cinema, where the view is the best of the best. Well not for Yamato. Both of them are watching the infamous Ju-On . They were rewinding the show at the cinema. So that's why both of them are in the cinemas.

Kakashi placed the drinks in the cup holders at the end of the arm rests. Yamato had already took his seat and popcorn on his belly, sitting lazily . Kakashi sat down to his seat, which is next to Yamato. They aren't many people in the night. Plus they were watching a horror movie, resulting the number of people decreasing even more. They weren't anyone sitting in the same row as them.

Both of them and the rest of the several people in the cinemas were waiting for the trailers to end. Yamato took a few bites of the popcorn , bored .

"When will the real thing start?" placing his elbow on the armrest supporting his hand that is holding cheeks.

"Shortly. I thought you didn't want to watch the movie. Now you sound like you can't wait for the movie to appear" Kakashi teased.

"Well it's my first time seeing this movie. You know I don't watch horror. Right?" Yamato stated.

"Huh. You're scared to watch this movie. Just admit it" Kakashi poked those soft cheeks of Yamato's .

"Tch" Yamato gave off an annoyed face.

The movie started, the cinema went silent as everybody was focusing on the movie. The audio of the movie filled the cinema. Out of all people Kakashi can see scared, is Yamato.

"Senpai" Kakashi was sure he heard a whisper. And again. He looked at the scared Yamato. "I'm scared" , Yamato said clinging to Kakashi's arm . Kakashi looked with a sorry-like face . "Maybe I shouldn't have brought him to watch this . Pity him" Kakashi said in his head. Kakashi patted Yamato's head and played with his hair afterwards.

"There's nothing to be afraid of! I'm here for you" Kakashi said reassuring Yamato. Kakashi cuddled Yamato's nose with his , "If the ghost come to scare you. I'll scare them away before they could even to it" he said softly .

Yamato took Kakashi's word and chuckled later on Both of them continued on watching the movie. Yamato still clinging to Kakashi's arm.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was restless that night. Thinking about his future plans in bed. He placed both of his hands underneath his head. Glaring to the ceiling thinking. Then he suddenly heard his room door creaked. Kakashi lifted his body. Yamato was at the door carrying his blanket.<p>

"Can I..." Yamato said softly , looking down.

"Hurm?"

"Sleep in the same room as you..." Yamato embarrassed to see Kakashi's face

Kakashi was giggling internally. Who knew Yamato was such a scaredy cat?

"Yes you can. You can always sleep on the floor"

"Senpai that's mean." puffing his cheeks. "What if there's ghosts under the bed?"

Kakashi knew Yamato couldn't sleep from watching that movie just then.

"I'm just joking! Come you baby!"

Yamato walked slowly to Kakashi's bed side and slid himself into the blankets.

"All better?" Kakashi settled himself on the bed. Both of them facing each other, eyes locked on each other.

"A.. bit. Knowing you're here to chase those ghosts away..." Yamato said softly and blushing from facing Kakashi.

"Good. I'll be sleeping then" Kakashi said closing his eyes slowly.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Don't I deserve a good night's kiss?.." Yamato said embarrassingly .

"You sure is a baby!"

"I am not..." Yamato defending himself.

Kakashi kissed Yamato's lips. Yamato closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

"Goodnight..." Kakashi said after releasing his lips from the kiss . Stroking the sleeping Yamato's hair and closing his eyes...


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay Chapter 10! I never guess I made this far. Thanks to you guys, for giving me the support and reviews ! Though my brain is running out of ideas. HELP ME PLS Plus I greatly apologise if my story is redundant . _

Chapter 10 : Oishii

**Oishii**

"Let's cook something!" Kakashi said with full joy.

"But-"

"Come!" pulling Yamato to the kitchen.

"Now what shall we cook...?" analysing the ingredients they have . Kakashi stocked up the other day, so he was excited the cooking. Especially with Yamato around.

"But Senpai... I'm doing my work" Yamato said crossing his arms.

"But it'll be fun" taking out the materials

* * *

><p>Yamato chopped the vegetables unwillingly . Wiping of his sweat , after chopping up so many.<p>

"You sure look cute in that apron" Kakashi said

Yamato's right eyes twitched . "You forced me to wear one, I told you I'd be fine!" clenching his fists.

"But it suits you! Plus, you cooked before right? It's not a problem to wear one"

"But I only cooked simple ones. Easy as pie. What are we cooking anyway" annoyed.

"Fine..." Kakashi said looking down. "You just chopped those vegetables! Its a surprise" looking happy again.

"Tch. Faking to be sad... Fine" continuing chopping.

...

Pork Shogayaki. Yamato's not surprised by the end result of the cooking. Both of them sat on the dining table .

"What's the point of cutting up the vegetables when we're only using lettuce?" facepalm-ing his face with the table

"Well..." Kakashi couldn't figure out a reason for Yamato. "Anyway, let's eat ! Ittadakimasu" taking the first bite. This is Yamato's first time seeing Kakashi eating , since at the cinema he didn't even touch the drinks and food. Though Yamato is not in the mood to eat at the current moment. Yamato supported his head with his chin , looking at the pork shogayaki. "These do look delicious..." he murmurs .

Kakashi had already eaten his part. "Why aren't you eating yours, Yamato?"

Yamato moaned . Too lazy to answer. Kakashi picked up his dirty plates and placed it inside the sink bowl. Returning to Yamato, who's face is on the table . "Woi Yamato, what aren't you eating?" Kakashi said with full concern towards Yamato. Yamato moaned again. Kakashi took a chair and moved it next to where Yamato is sitting and sat on it.

"Eat up. Here" Kakashi cut out a small piece of the meat , and stabbed it with a fork . "Here comes the train~" poking the meat to Yamato's cheeks . Yamato took the bite , along with fork. Chewing with the fork inside . "Delicious..." he said softly.

"My. You wanted me to spoon feed you. Didn't you?" wiping off the sauce smear on Yamato's face with a tissue. Yamato puffed his cheeks. Kakashi pulled out the fork out of Yamato's mouth. "Here comes another one~" Yamato took a bite again.

"my my, look at the leftovers" Kakashi said being ironic, looking at the clean plate . He'd finish feeding Yamato. Yamato looked satisfied.

"Cook more... next time" gave off a smile

"tch. You little cutie!" Kakashi said, wiping Yamato's mouth . Yamato let off a small giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

_I couldn't stop lol-ing when I'm writing this chapter. And hiding the document where I wrote this XD Sorry for the late chapters recently. I'll try to manage my timing. _

Chapter 11 : Lust

**Lust**

Yamato held the mails with his hands and some with his mouth, lots of mails came in today in the box . Some are regarding work and some are bills. Yamato looked down at the pile of mails in his hands. "Kakashi Hatake?" , he said in his mind. Noticing a mail for Kakashi, Yamato was puzzled . How did the a mail for Kakashi came to his house? How did they knew Kakashi was living with him?

Yamato walked towards Kakashi's room. The door is left ajar . With the mails on his hands , it was difficult to open the door. Yamato tried to open the door with his forehead . Yamato dropped the pile of mails, "Kaka.. shi". Yamato accidentally peaked through the small gap when he tried open the door. His face was all reddish . He saw Kakashi shirtless, but his eyes went lower. Kakashi was jerking off at the bathroom door. Kakashi was holding his _shaft _with full lust. Then he looked up, seeing Yamato at the door gap.

"Uh oh" Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>Yamato flinched in bed ."Another wet dream..." he got out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom. Cleaning up the pre-cum residue on his pants . "What a trouble" he said, throwing his pants in the laundry basket and flushing down the tissue he'd use to wipe off the remains on his pants earlier. Walking towards his closet to change into a brand new pants.<p>

Yamato leaped onto his bed. It was still early for the sun to rise, Yamato intention was to continue on sleeping. But he couldn't bring himself to sleep . He was too busy thinking about the dream he had earlier. Placing his palms underneath his head and looking up the ceiling , thinking. The longer he thinks, the heavier his eyes are. And eventually closed...

Kakashi slapped Yamato's cheeks softly repeatedly . "Woi Yamato, get up". Yamato opened his eyes, lifting his head and torso from bed. Stretching his arms , followed by a yawn. "You have some..." Kakashi pointed at the corner of Yamato's mouth . Yamato moved his eyes to the place where Kakashi pointed out, and quickly rubbed it with his top palm. "You've been sleeping really late, is everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah... Thank you for asking" Yamato said.

"You should get enough rest. Sleeping and waking up like this isn't healthy" Kakashi gave off a bit of advice, actually caring for Yamato deep inside his heart.

"I couldn't help myself. I have a lot of stuff inside my mind" Yamato said puffing his cheeks

"Oh really? What's bothering you up there" Kakashi said knocking Yamato's forehead softly with his knuckles . Yamato crossed his arms, thinking. "I should tell senpai... But I'll be bad if he rejects. But then again what if he accepts?" Yamato said in his mind. All those were shook away when Kakashi knocked his forehead again.

"Why'd you do that?!" clenching his hand into a fist

"Because you look really cute when you're thinking. You're even cuter when you're trying your hard trying to be mad" Kakashi said squishing Yamato's cheeks.

"tch. Anyway, why did you wake me up?" he asked grumpily .

"Because it's morning , dummy" knocking Yamato's forehead again

"Okay okay" Yamato gave up. "Now get out, I want to shower"

So Kakashi got out of Yamato's room and Yamato went to shower. The day went smoothly , Yamato finished his work and Kakashi did his thing... (Idk what he did) . It was Thursday . And you know what that means, Card night! Kakashi gathered the cards and assembled it on his bed. Calling out Yamato who's done with his evening shower. Both of them played card on the bed, cross-legged.

The match went on for several hours, not giving up . Finally, Yamato threw his card up in the air "I lose again" laying his body on the bed. It's impossible to win against Kakashi, yet Yamato isn't satisfied with it. So he kept on challenging Kakashi into another round. He was too tired to lose again. "Up for an another round?" Kakashi asked teasingly . "Not tonight" he said dragging his hands from his forehead till the lower part of his face.

Kakashi switched off the lights and moved to Yamato, crawling like on the bed. Finally above Yamato . Yamato noticed the lighting change and opened up his eyes seeing Kakashi above him. Kakashi moved his face closer to Yamato until approximately two centimetres away. "Senp- what are you doing" Yamato flipped his face to the right, but deep in his heart he couldn't bring himself looking away .

"Shy one eh?" Kakashi said , bringing Yamato's face back into his sight. Yamato was still shy, he looked away again, but this time only his eyes are moving.

"Close your eyes" Kakashi said

"But why?"

"Just do it. It won't kill you"

So Yamato did, shutting eyes slowly. Right at the moment, he felt a soft kiss on his lips. It went rougher when Yamato wanted more , they were making out on the bed. Yamato could feel, and taste what's inside of Kakashi's mouth . His tongue roamed inside Kakashi's mouth and coming in contact with Kakashi's tongue. Both tongue fighting each other . Yamato sucked Kakashi's mouth . "This is what it feels making out" Yamato said in his mind , unable to stop as this is his first time .

Finally letting go of the kiss, both panting . Craving for oxygen. Kakashi couldn't stop himself , he kissed Yamato's neck. "Kaka...s.. shi" Yamato moaned out Kakashi's name. The sexy moan of Yamato made Kakashi hard. Yamato enjoyed the kiss on the next , his body rising up with full lust. Kakashi stroked Yamato's bulge softly and slowly bringing up the mood.

Yamato lifted his torso, letting Kakashi kiss in a comfortable position. Kakashi touched Yamato's torso, slowly. Rubbing, massaging . Yamato didn't hesitate , he let Kakashi do as he please. His body is Kakashi. For now... Kakashi let go of the kiss, and lifting Yamato's shirt slowly, exposing his muscular body. Kakashi kissed Yamato's collar-bone, slowly moving lower. "Senpai..." Yamato moaned again.

Kakashi pushed Yamato back down. Taking off Yamato's yoga pants slowly, Kakashi surprised, not expecting Yamato's to be this big and long. He kissed the shaft, teasing. Kakashi looked up, seeing Yamato enjoying the kiss. Kissing Yamato's and rubbing his hands on Yamato's abs , turning Yamato on even more. Yamato couldn't hold his lust any longer. Kakashi gave off a smirk, trying to tease Yamato.

Yamato couldn't seal his lust any longer, he overthrow Kakashi. Now Kakashi's body on the bed, Yamato above him. "Yamato! What are you doin-" Kakashi sentence was cut due to Yamato making-out with him again. Trying to finish his sentence, he let go of the kiss, but was stopped again when Yamato kissed him . Kakashi was enjoying it, even though he wanted to finish off the sentence.

Finally Yamato let go of Kakashi, still panting from the kiss. Yamato took off Kakashi's shirt , revealing his sexy body. Yamato couldn't hold any longer, and took off Kakashi's pants, and _suck_ Kakashi's long _snake _with full pleasure. Kakashi arched his body and moaned, loving his first blow. Yamato licked Kakashi's shaft up and down jerking it at the same time.

"Yama.. I'm about to-" Kakashi said giving off a warning. Yamato didn't care, he kept on jerking and licking. Kakashi couldn't hold it. And he finally shoot his white seeds all over. Some on Yamato's face. Yamato licked the cum near his mouth. Warm. Certainly delicious . "Now it's my turn" Kakashi grabbed Yamato's uncut _snake _. "You've gotten bigger. Haven't you?" Kakashi said starting the licking session .

"That feels... Good, senpai" Yamato didn't hesitate. Kakashi began blowing him. Kakashi couldn't manage to suck _it_ fully. As Yamato's was extremely long. But that didn't stop Kakashi. "Senpai... I'm gonna... gonna! Uck!" Yamato cumed inside Kakashi's mouth . Kakashi slowly slid his mouth out of Yamato's. Mouth full of Yamatos. Kakashi gulped down and licked his lips. _  
><em>

Kakashi went straight to Yamato's lips. Battling with Yamato's tongue again. Kakashi stopped , catching oxygen. He placed his chin on Yamato's shoulder. "I love you..." Kakashi said kissing Yamato's cheeks. "I love you more" Yamato squished Kakashi's soft _buns. _"Lets do this again, if you want" making out afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12

_I am really sorry for the late chapter you guys! I've been really hectic these days . My exam is coming up next two weeks so I had to do some prep . Though your wishes and prayers would also be nice! Hahaha. Thank you for reading my fanfic. I seriously don't know when this will end xD_

Chapter 12 : Hickey

**Hickey**

"That'll be 1800 Yen. I threw in some extra chicken fillet for you" she said and handing over the plastic bag

"You didn't have to... Thank you so much" Yamato said, handing over the money and bowing to express his appreciation afterwards.

"So how's life?" asked 68 years old woman

"Well you know me. Work as usual" letting off a small chuckle and scratching the back of his head simultaneously

"I've seen you buying a lot of groceries lately. Been learning cooking recently?"

"More or less. I'm not a professional cooker actually" with the chuckle again

"I see, I'd used to cook a lot for my chil- ara ! What's that?" she said pointing to the side of Yamato's neck

Yamato moved his pupils to the sides of his neck , and saw hickies on it. His face was flushing red and hurriedly covered his neck with his other hand. _Shit_

"No- no. It's nothing . It's just- just urm you know... That thing , urm" Yamato didn't know what to say

"Getting naughty eh? So who is it? Who's the person" she said with a naughty tone and a naughty face. Getting a bit nosy

"It's not what you thin- think , Akira-san"

"Perhaps it's that silver-grey haired guy I've seen you with lately. Ehhh?"

"Nno-! You got it wrong! Thank you for the meat" Yamato bowed and ran out of the shop quickly

Akira was still like a statue for a moment. Shocked . Eventually exhaling , smiling and shaking her head slowly. "Kids these days" she continued on with her work afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>New chapter will be added shortly later on today, if not today , perhaps tomorrow ! So keep yourself updated !<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_It's really sad to end the drama . But I'm not planning on ending it any sooner (except if you guys want it to). Do you just have that moment when you read and you know it's going to end soon and you're like weeping over it? Yeah... Look forward for new chapters ! I am not giving up. lmao_

Chapter 13 : Recovery

**Recovery**

Yamato quickly opened the door, closing it afterwards. Leaning against the door, he let off the grip of the plastic bags . Gasping for oxygen from running. _That Akira-san... _Yamato is blushing from thinking what Akira-san said. _Did I went out with those marks? Urgh so __embarrassing! _He covered his face with his palms and sliding it down his face slowly.

His mind flashes back on how he got those love marks . He shook his head quickly, dismantling the images . He rubs one of his hands on the side of his neck. _How do I remove it?... What should I do?!_

_"_Oi Yamato! Back from grocery shopping already?" Kakashi asked casually

"Senpai... Look at this" Yamato said in a moaning like tone and pointing towards the love marks Kakashi left on the side of his neck.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked normally

"The lady from the butcher shop noticed _them_. I was so embarrassed"

"So what? Let it be. It's a symbol that you're mine, one and only Tenzou" Kakashi flirted a bit. Yamato was speechless from hearing the statement . He looked down and moved his feet in a circular motion. Expressing that he's flattered to hear it. "You're so cute when you're shy... Probably the cutest" Kakashi said , lifting Yamato's cheeks and ligtly smooching Yamato's lips. "Help me by carrying these to the kitchen would ya?" Kakashi asked in a very seducing voice.

Yamato was still flushing. He gripped the plastic bags handlers and simply lifted it and walked towards the kitchen. As he walked pass Kakashi, he felt a pat on his ass. He turned his head, seeing Kakashi giving a naughty look and winking. _If girls were to see that , they would be lined up outside the door of the house._ Yamato puffed his cheeks trying hard not to smile, yet still smiling a bit. Can't seem to conceal he enjoyed that.

* * *

><p><em>Btw guys! I've reached 1K views ! Celebrate celebrate ! hehe . I want to thank you guys so so much for reading my fanfiction. I truly enjoy reading your reviews and criticism . Until I see you guys next time! Stay updated for a new chapter! <em>


	14. Chapter 14

_You guys will probably won't get any chapters for a few weeks. I'm focusing on my studies at the current moment. So please bare with me :3 I love you guys. _

Chapter 14 : Near end

**Near End**

Time sure does flies fast. We're almost at the end month of April currently , the month of Spring . Where we spread joy , optimist and all those blooming feelings . It's the other way round for Yamato and Kakashi. They had a bit of an argument this morning. It doesn't matter whose fault was it, what was it about. Both of them weren't talking. Kakashi was a bit overreacting . He went out of the apartment, running away from the problems.

Yamato was sitting on the floor, legs close to his chest. Watching Kakashi leaving. Yamato's ego was high at that time, he went straight to the door and locked it. He was satisfied with his action, walking towards his comfy bean bag. He sat down on it, feeling a bit better after Kakashi leaving. He nodded, satisfied. Trying hard not to think about it, he grabbed his favourite novel from the book shelf and sitting back on the bean bag.

After hours of reading, his phone beeped . Yamato's eye twitched. Annoyed! _I was enjoying my book! _Reaching for his phone, he unlocked it. Eyes widen, shocked to know what day was it. He threw his phone back at the end table, continuing his read. Little that he know, he was reading the same paragraph and page all over again. Can't get that thought out of his head. _CONCENTRATE._

Yamato finally gave up. Putting his book down, picking his phone. Confirming if it's the day. Yeap, it is. _It's his birthday... An argument on his special day... I'm sorry. But he started- no no. It was my fault. Blergh._ He massaged his forehead, should he lower his ego or be the bigger man? After minutes of thinking. He decided to lower his ego. But even if he lowers his ego, what should he do to make Kakashi come back . _  
><em>

Eyes closed, thinking hard. _What should I do... What should I do... _An idea sparked inside his head, he imagined a lighting bulb above his head. Finding it was inappropriate to be joking around like that. He quickly blew up the lighting bulb. _Now back to business. _He got up and walked to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients and equipments.

* * *

><p>Yamato can't bring himself to sleep. It's 12:42AM and Kakashi is still not back . He constantly texted Kakashi where is he, when will he be back? Yet no replies. Yamato had unlocked the door , in case Kakashi comes back . He texted Yugao, Hayate, Iruka and lots of his friends, asking if he'd seen Kakashi. And all of their answers were disappointments . Yamato sighed, having the urge to let his single tear drop. He held it, trying hard not to over-think .<p>

He had left the cake he messily baked cake on the table, with an apology note besides it. Just to be sure if he really does come back. He placed his right arm over his eyes. Trying to forget what had happened to today, and simply letting it flow... With the help of sleep. And falling into sleep in a few minutes.

Yamato heard the creak of the door opening and closing. _Am I dreaming? _He thought. Hearing light footsteps , slowly getting a bit loud, but not noisy. _Kakashi? _Still unconscious of the situation. He simply ignored it. Hearing footsteps nearing him. He felt a light kiss on his lips. After he felt that, Yamato knew that it wasn't a dream anymore. Fully conscious of someone's presence. He heard a light , soft, and low voice saying "I'm sorry" . It was Kakashi's. He knew it! He lifted his arms and opened his eyes. Lifting his torso up, seeing Kakashi next to him.

"Hey..." Yamato with a dry voice

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said, hugging Yamato

"No.. It was my fault" Yamato tried defending Kakashi

"No. It was mines. I'm sorry for leaving you"

"I did say, I wasn't going to leave you right?"

Kakashi nodded . "Thank you..."

"Happy Yesterday's Birthday, Senpai" trying to lighten up the situation

"Yeah, I saw what you did. Thank you for the cake" letting go of the hug , facing Yamato closely.

"No problem" still with the sleepy voice

"I'm sorry to wake you up. You should go back to sleep" pushing Yamato back down

"Yeah... I should I guess" lightly closing his eyes

"There" Kakashi said, after Yamato's body had fully rested on the bed

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Yamato said jokingly, still with the dry and sleepy tone

"You sure is a sucker for kisses , aren't you?" without hesitating , he smooching Yamato's lips, biting his lower lips to express his _near end _love that he couldn't let go off.

* * *

><p><em>Is this boring? I'm sorry if it is guys . Hahahahaaha. See you guys in a few weeks :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Well I've been off for way too long ! It's time to continue . Another week till all papers are done ~ Will be off again next week but do stay updated. I'm not dead yet ! Hahaha ._

Chapter 15 : "I'm sorry"

**"I'm sorry"**

There is laughter in the room next door. Yamato applied more pressure of his right ear on the wall, trying to hear what they were laughing about. _Could they be laughing at me? _Being a pessimist , he clasped even harder after the thought flew inside his head. Concentrated

"So where is _he?" _Yamato could hear Yugao saying it faintly

"Inside that room" Kakashi replied

Yamato's expression is shocked. So the _he _Yugao reffered to was actually me! He moved his ears away from the wall when he heard loud footsteps coming from the room outside. The door opened. "Yoo Yamato!" Yugao entered the room as if the room contained some hidden treasure , and accelerate towards Yamato . Yamato braced his stance seeing the charging purple-haired girl . _Brace yourself! _He shouted internally

Yugao punched Yamato's shoulder as hard as she can . "Haven't seen you in a while" she said rubbing Yamato's hair vigorously . Yamato smiled painfully , massaging where his shoulder was hit .

"Nice to see you again..."

"Sorry about that, I was too excited knowing your presence here . So anyways, how have you been?"

"Nothing much. Got hit by a girl on the shoulder a few seconds ago" he said jokingly

"What did you say?!" placing her fist and rubbing it on Yamato's cheek. _She's gotten __vigorous_

_"_I see you've made friends!" Kakashi said entering the room with Hayate and Obito

Puffing his cheeks and giving and annoyed look to Kakashi. Before he could even say a word , he was dragged by Yugao out of the room. "It's not fun without you around! Lets join us !" inviting but subconsciously forcing him to join them. He didn't resist , not wanting to be rude. "Out of our way!" she commanded the group of 3 males at the door. Yugao let off of Yamato when both of them reached the coffee table. _Definitely gotten vigorous_

"Aren't you getting a bit harsh on him, Yugao" Hayate said slowly. "Pipe down Hayate!" Kakashi and Obito both chuckled on the scenery they're observing. Yamato was helpless at that time and gave off a 'help' face to the 3 standing men, but they didn't seem to know that he was pleading for help. All 5 of them sat around the coffee table , chit chatted, played some board game . As usual, the idiotic Obito was the one to lose first among them all .

"No fair ! You cheated !" Obito said still not satisfied with his unsuccessful victory . "Well Obito... You may know what we do to the losers? Hehehe..." Yugao said scaring Obito. Looking around , he sees all of them grinning. He gulped.

* * *

><p>"Well . Today was fun ! Lets do this again if we have the chance !" Yugao suggested<p>

"That would be great ! Looking forward for it" Hayate agreeing with the idea, Yamato nodded .

"I didn't enjoy today..." Obito looked down , dark aura surrounding him.

"Cheer up Obito, it was only a board game" Yugao punched Obito's shoulder lightly . "I guess you're right... See you guys next time then"

"See ya !" all of them walked out of their apartment

"Take care!" Kakashi closed the door and faced Yamato

"You should invite your friends too sometimes !" Kakashi said to Yamato

Yamato looked down, with a sad expression. Kakashi walked up to Yamato, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to"

"It's okay..."


	16. Chapter 16

_The week's finally over , so is my exam! I have a week off as in my country we are celebrating Deepavali :) Happy Deepavali to my Hindu readers ! Plus today's chapter is a bit boring? Idk Im sorry_

**Chapter 16 : Lazy**

Two days straight. If he's going to type another word on his laptop , he swears he's going to break the laptop. Yamato got up, walked to the fridge and swung open the door and took out a can of beer to replenish his thirst and sanity back. Though not sure about the sanity as alcoholic beverages tends to make our body go all doozey . But Yamato could handle it better than Rock Lee taking a sip of sake. The bushy eyebrow kid Guy had always talked about.

For two days straight, Yamato's schedule is so hectic he barely have time for the basics of humans to survive . Deciding it's time to do the needs. Showered and put on a freshly dried shirt and trousers. Stomach growling out loud he thought that the aliens on planet Pluto could hear it. "I wish someone was here to cook for me" rubbing his stomach who's demanding to be fed

Though there was no one home. This morning Kakashi was so excited for the new book that was published by his favorite author, Jiraya. A friend of Yamato's boss, Tsunade if he could recall his memory back. Kakashi had asked Yamato to come with him but he couldn't for two reasons. First, his schedule was strict as Tsunade demanded mountain-like amount of documents to be submitted within 2 days and second he wasn't a fan queuing as the line to buy a copy of the book is long (Kakashi said so) . That explains

Pushing himself to the kitchen to fulfill his hunger... 4 minutes later, slurping his instant noodle . Planned on cooking omelet rice initially, skipped as his laziness struck and he needed to submit all of the documents today. Finishing the last strand of noodle, he sipped the broth and threw it into the dustbin , sadly missed. He didn't bother to pick it up , what's important right now is the documents .

* * *

><p><em>Just a few more... <em>Sweats were racing down his face. Blinking to rid of the sweats that caught themselves in Yamato's eyes._ Just a few more... _Saying it again. _Finally! _He submitted the files and rejoiced by dropping his head on the keyboard.

"Keeping up with that kind of living style isn't good for you and your health" Kakashi finally said, turning the page of his new book

"Only tfwo days" Yamato said with the keyboard underneath his mouth

"More like daily, you were like that the other day" he said without looking up

Yamato didn't bother to reply, too tired to let out another word . Closing his eyes to restore his energy . He could feel his body supported and lifted by someone. _Yay a free ride!_ Knowing it was Kakashi from his distinctive smell , he rest his chin on Kakashi's shoulder. It was a piggy back ride .

"Enjoying yourself?" Kakashi asked. He could feel the chin on his shoulder bouncing up and down as a _yes _. He laid Yamato on the bed, tucking him in like a 7 years old . "Goodnight" he kissed Yamato's nose

Yamato smiled


	17. Chapter 17

_The views are dropping :( I'm kind of sad. . . But I'm still happy to have loyal readers! I love you guys so much heh_e. _So this is the last chapter guys... I'm actually really sad to end this fanfiction. Stay tuned for my new one. Hoping the next is better than before. Good bye !__  
><em>

**Chapter 17 : Hehehe**

"Are you okay with me being in this position?" looking down hiding his nervousness

"Of course I am" "You're so cute when you're like that" bringing Yamato's sight with his by lifting Yamato's chin

Yamato's pupils ran away from Kakashi's eyes and meeting the scattered clothes outside the room, the bathroom door was open. Awkwardly both of them are inside the bathtub together with half of their body sunken under the water of warm bath water. Yamato sitting on top of Kakashi's lap, trying not to think he was too heavy for Kakashi to support his weight

Yamato didn't plan on bathing together, but when he returned home from work, undressing himself for a bath and finding Kakashi nude in the bathtub . Obviously, he said no but internally he couldn't refuse the offer . Kakashi insisted andhe next thing that happened is foams covering the surface of the water and both of them were in the tub together. Kakashi took the silence away by smearing some of the foams on Yamato's cheeks.

Of course, Yamato couldn't go without a fight so he attacked Kakashi face back and it went on and on until Yamato's eyes were reddish because of the soaps getting into his eyes. "Senpai ... My eyes tingles..." rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm. Immediately regretting his action as more foams were getting in his eyes. Kakashi sighed and flipped the shower handle , letting the water pouring down on both of them.

"All better?"

Yamato rubbed his soap-free eyes and nodded giving off the signal of a 'yes'

"You know. I can't get over how cute you are sometimes" Kakashi flirted and stopping the water running with a push on the handle

Yamato is a sucker for compliments and his face flushed , probably redder than a ripe tomato . _Yamato the tomato._

"N-no I am not ! Idiot, Senpai" looking away from Kakashi again

"Is that any way to talk to your Senpai, Yamato?" nose flicking Yamato

"Sorry..." apologising and rubbing his nose

"Considering it's from you, apology accepted" kissing Yamato's cheek "Don't say that again okay?" Yamato nodded as a yes again. "Or there will be punishment..." Kakashi squishing Yamato's soft buns gasping him. Resting his chin on Kakashi's shoulder letting out a low-toned 'okay' . "I love you so much" cuddling his foam covered nose with Yamato's and kissing his lips softly

"I love you... too!" it was his turn to squish Kakashi's bums now

"Sneaky eh?" lifting his right eyebrow

Palms on Kakashi's chest, silencing Kakashi with a long kiss... _Best. Bath. Ever._


	18. Chapter 18

_I promised myself that this story had come to an end... But ideas were running inside my head like wildfire ! I know my story/writing is not the best, I feel so uncomfortable and guilty for not letting you guys reading it... T_T You may expect more chapters in the future... idk maybe late. But stay tuned_

**Chapter 18 : It felt sweet**

"You don't have to do this..." hiding his face under the scarf

"But I like holding it. It feels warm" firmly gripping Yamato's hand

"But we're in public, I'm a bit shy..." saying with half of his face hiding underneath the scarf and eyes scanning the area

"Typical you, being so cute with your shyness" Kakashi felt like kissing his cheeks, but the place is filled with people. Together, both of them entered the cafe , they felt instant warm. Shops are rising the temperature since fall is here. Sitting at a table located at the end of the shop. Kakashi thought both of them needed a little bit of _privacy. _Yamato didn't think much, just following his Senpai.

A short browned pony-tailed hair waitress came to take their order. "Yo yo yo! What are you both gents ordering?" clicking her pen

"Just a regular espresso for me" Kakashi ordered his part

"Got it!" writing his order on a paper attached to a board clip . "And what about you, big brother?" she was really cheerful with her job. Suits the shop's temperature.

"Okay! Your order will come momentarily!" she said walking away from the table.

Yamato spread his arms on the table. After literally two minutes of deciding his order, he only got a regular milk coffee . _What a waste of time , I could have got something better than that. _Sighing. "Wake me when I feel UN-guilty again" face facing the top of the table

"Don't be like that, everyone has a hard time deciding what to get. I'm like that too... Sometimes" trying to comfort him

Snorting, he raises his head on his neck again , not wanting to forget his manners. Sighing again. "Let's just hope she didn't think much of me"

Less than a minute, their drinks were served on the table . Steam visible escaping from the coffee , taking slow sips so they won't burn their tongue. Eventually finishing. "You know , I enjoy this milk coffee . Probably more than the ones I made on my own" complimenting . From far he could see the waitress coming back to them.

"Neh! Do you couples want to try out our 'love' challenge ?" she said straight forward

Yamato stood up straight and eyes widened. _But but... We're not couples! At least ... Not yet. ARGH_

_"_So what's this challenge?" Kakashi said, ready to face whatever's coming.

"Its..." she took out a glass cup behind her , inside it contained one a stick of pocky stick "The pocky game!" _Oh no ! Not that one!_

"B-but it's not valentines day or anything! Why are you guys offering this?" Yamato spoke finally

"Oh! How stupid I am" she knocked her head softly "I forgot to mention! Our shop forgot to do the valentines day special during valentines day. Well not forgot, we just happened to be closing that day. So we're making it up today! Kind of late though... If you complete this challenge , we'll give both of you a complimentary drink of your choice for 3 days~"

"We're doing it!" Kakashi said without even asking Yamato. She placed the cup on the table "Here you go~" _Senpai.. Senpai! _Yamato screamed internally

Pulling the mask off his face, Kakashi shoved the end of the pocky stick in Yamato's mouth and he did the same . "On my mark... Get set..." rising her hand and bringing it down to earth quickly "GO!" , Kakashi started biting with no hesitations . Yamato is still not sure about the idea. He took short and slow bites, Kakashi reaching near his lips. "Just a few more !" the waitress shouted

_Senpai! _Screaming and closing his eyes

* * *

><p>Hands still covering his mouth... Sighing.<p>

"I was looking forward for that complimentary drink" there's a bit teasing tone in Kakashi's sentence

"I'm sorry... I just... Couldn't handle it"

Back at the shop, when it was just a lick away from touching each other's lips. Yamato had ran out off the shop , too scared, shy, embarrassed all mixed together. Flashing back on the event, Yamato couldn't stop the redness on his face.

"Hey..." he pulled Yamato's hand gently. "I know you're just shy to do that in public... Since we're alone now. I think we should do it right now?" pulling out a box of Starwberry Pocky. Gently putting one end of the stick in between Yamato's lips , and the other end in between Kakashi's lips. Giving the 'are you ready?' face to Yamato, he started chewing and moving closer to each other's lips. Yamato did the same thing.

Only a few millimeters away from touching each other's lips, they stopped. Gazing into each other's eyes. Yamato is still flushing, Kakashi couldn't resist how cute we was and continued on until their lips met. He tasted inside of Yamato's mouth, licking Yamato's tongue.

It felt sweet.


	19. Chapter 19

_Well I just finished all of my examination paper! Thought I'd celebrate it by writing a new chapter for you guys ! Plus, have you guys seen the last chapter of Naruto? These feels of mines. I cannot describe how I feel. I got teary as it ended ;-; But the good news is that I AM FREE!_

**Chapter 19 : Losing**

Mumbles could be heard escaping from Yamato's mouth as Kakashi began to suck Yamato's neck and finally letting go when he had satisfy his taste buds with the partial amount of Yamato's blood . Sucking his own tongue, preparing for Yamato's awaiting lips to be kissed. Starting with the lips, he bit Yamato's bottom lips softly and starts the french kiss which both obviously enjoyed it.

Turning the TV off with just a push of a button on the remote and throwing it on the floor, Kakashi continued his kiss , enjoying every second of it. To recall how they ended up in this kind of situation is by watching a movie, a kiss scene popping up and Kakashi thought it was the perfect time to do as what the people in the movie was doing. Hence, the romantic and sexual scenery combined. On the couch

Pulling Kakashi's face, Yamato kissed him harder . Both can't get enough with each other's lips and tongue , tasting with full lust. Kakashi went ahead on removing Yamato's black long-sleeved t-shirt revealing the hot body of Yamato's which hardens Kakashi down there. Getting ready Kakashi undressed himself and went full body nude, showing his slow twitching cock covered in small amount of pre-cum.

"You want to suck it?" asking whilst stroking his cock pushing out excess pre-cum

Without double thinking, Yamato put in Kakashi's in his mouth and began sucking with the help of thrust from Kakashi. Letting out a lustful moan , Kakashi began thrusting all the way down to Yamato's throat and pulling it out slowly. The action made Yamato gasping for oxygen.

"You liking that?" wanking 'it' on Yamato's face.

He nodded, and removed his pants. Yamato's cock was always the longest. Longer than Kakashi.

"Are you still a virgin?" Kakashi asked out of the blue

Yamato looked away from Kakashi, embarrassed from the fact that he is. "Yes" nodding lightly.

"Well lucky you..." Moving his mouth next to Yamato's right ear "I'm too, and this is going to be our first time" biting his ear . Preparing , he inserted Yamato's dick down his a-hole . It was painful but the pre-cum of Yamato helps to lubricate it a bit. It was a long journey down and finally Kakashi reached down to Yamato's crotch. Panting from the pain. Yamato's moan of lust turned Kakashi on and forgetting about the pain, he starts to move up slowly. Teasing.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" stroking Yamato's torso slowly

"Senpai... I-" before he could even finish, Kakashi had already moved down. Body bent upward, moans escaping again. Moving up and down repeatedly in slow speed. Grabbing Kakashi's butt and squishing both of them taking pleasure on how soft they are and grabbing Kakashi's waist afterwards. Moving Kakashi up and down , making the thrust's speed increasing. Bending down, Kakashi lips reached Yamato's and made out real hard.

"Senpai- . I think I'm going to ... cum" giving off a warning

"Let it be, spread it inside me" he kissed harder . Yamato thrust harder, and Kakashi moved up and down faster

"I'm gonna- CUMM!" with the final thrust, he came inside of Kakashi . Mouth opened, enjoying his semen released. Both gasping for air, but that didn't stop them as both of their lust isn't gone yet.

"Now it's my turn" lifting out his a-hole and letting go of Yamato's semen leaking out from it. He carried Yamato up from the couch and slammed Yamato against the wall making a loud thud. Gazing in each other's eyes and french kissing. Kakashi pushed Yamato against the wall and began to lift both of Yamato's legs. "Get ready..." letting his saliva flowing out of his mouth and down to his penis as a lubricating agent. And began to insert his penis inside of Yamato .

"Senpai... It hurts..." complaining when it's halfway inside.

"It's okay. Mines is not long as yours. Bare with me okay?" smooching Yamato's lips

And finally it's inside of him. And Kakashi began to pull it out, thrusting it in back and repeating. Yamato exhales with each thrust , making Kakashi wanting to hear it more and picking up the speed of thrust .

"You love that huh? You like that?!" saying and kissed Yamato deeply. "I want to be in ya... Just get ready, be prepared..." saying like giving away a threat

"Yes please, Senpai!"

"Get ready! I'm CUMMING!" and so Kakashi did. Yamato felt a warm fluid flowing inside of him, it was pleasing .

"Now we've both lost our virginity to each other, I say that was good and the best experience of my life. Who knew that you were so delicious inside"

Blushing. "Shut up... Senpai"

"Cutie" and they did another french kiss

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em>YAMATO GOT LAID WOHOO. IM JUST DONE. YAY HOORAY! I'm so happy to start this fanfiction. I thank you guys so so much for reading my fanfiction. And I couldn't stop wtf-ing . I'm sorry with the late chapters recently , I was too busy with life so yeah... It's kind of sad to end it, but everything has an ending. So I'm ending this story now. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I can make an another one in the future. BYE ! 3<em>


End file.
